Perdido con mi clase
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de RedHeadsRock1010: Danny no come ni duerme y llega a clase tarde y lleno de cicatrices debido a que es el superhéroe contra el crimen, Danny Phantom. Por desgracia, sus compañeros empiezan a sospechar. ¿Qué pasa cuando la clase del señor Lancer gana un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Florida… pero nunca llega a su destino? "¡Jack! ¿Danny está en la tele?


**Título original: "Stranded with my class"**

**Autor: RedHeadsRock1010**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a RedHeadsRock1010. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 24 de julio de 2012)_

* * *

**Yo: **¡Guau! ¡Este es mi primer fanfic! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

**Danny: **O.o

**Yo: **Jeje, tienes razón Danny. Debería ponerme con la historia

**Danny: **T.T

**Yo: **¡Lo siento si no es buena! :O *snif. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

**Danny: **^.^

**Yo: **No hablas mucho, Danny.

**Danny: **¡Oh no! Hablo muchísimo. Pero no creo que debiera gastar saliva hablando a un chiflado como tú

**Yo: **O.o

**Danny: **O.o

**Yo: **Bueno entonces...

**Capítulo 1: ¿Un nuevo fantasma?**

-Danny –Oí que alguien me llamaba. Tras un momento, volvió a hablar.

-¿Danny? –La misteriosa voz dijo algo más alto- Oye Sam, no creo que me esté oyendo.

-Déjame probar –añadió otra. Pero la voz de esta persona sonaba algo distinta. Algo más femenina, pero no mucho.

-¡DANNY, UN FANTASMA! –gritó de pronto.

Sorprendido, me levanté de un salto, equilibrándome en una postura de guardia mientras ojos azules que se habían vuelto de un verde fluorescente escaneaban los alrededores con cautela. Tras un par de segundas buscando al fantasma imaginario, me di cuenta de que las dos personas que habían interrumpido la línea de mis pensamientos se estaban riendo por lo bajo. Suspirando enfadado, dejé caer los brazos aunque mis ojos aun no recuperaron su azul habitual.

-¡En serio chicos! No tiene gracia –farfullé.

Mis dos mejores amigos, ¡ja! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Mis dos únicos amigos se limitaron a seguir riéndose de mi salida de tono.

El chico de piel oscura, gorro rojo y gafas por fin paró y se dirigió a mí- Lo siento tío, pero es que estabas otra vez en babia.

-¿Lo estaba? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí Danny. Te pasa muy a menudo últimamente. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la gótica de pelo corto y negro mientras apoyaba las manos en mis hombros caídos.

Me sonrojé ante la mirada preocupada de Sama y enseguida aparté su mano. Pareció herida por un momento, pero a continuación se puso en jarras y me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¡Daniel Fenton! ¿Cuántas horas dormiste anoche! –preguntó Sam con expresión frustrada.

Hice una mueca y bajé la vista a mis zapatos _"oh oh"_ pensé. _"¿Debería mentir? No… Tucker se lo tragaría pero Sam siempre sabe cuándo miento. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pensé que no era tan obvio!_

Gruñendo por lo bajo, volví a dirigirles la mirada. Incluso Tucker parecía algo preocupado.

-Tío, no nos mientas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste ALGO?

-Um –respondí nervioso mientras me frotaba el cuello- ¿hace un par de días?

-¿QUÉ! –la furia volvió a sobrepasar a la sorpresa en sus caras.

-¡DANNY! ¡SERÁS IDIOTA! –gritó Sam- ¡Necesitas dormir!

-¿En qué estabas pensando, hombre! Privarle del sueño a un chico de 14 años es como quitarme la PDA –gritó Tucker mientras abrazaba su amada pieza tecnológica.

-¡Eres un adolescente en fase de crecimiento Danny y te guste o no, necesitas sueño para sobrevivir!

Ahora era **yo** el que estaba furioso.

-¡Bueno, pues también soy un superhéroe con una tonelada de responsabilidades para proteger la ciudad! ¿Queréis que mire para otro lado cuando vea a un fantasma atacando a un inocente! ¡No es que QUIERA que a mis enemigos les dé por intentar conquistar el mundo mientras duermo! ¡Pero pasa! –les repliqué apretando los dientes. Podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por mi cara, probablemente una mezcla de estrés y falta de sueño.

Mis amigos parecieron confundidos al principio. Pero después recuperaron la calma.

Sam habló sin previo aviso- Danny, lo siento, ¿vale? Sé lo duro que es ser uno de los dos únicos híbridos medio humanos medio fantasmas en el mundo, pero si quieres seguir protegiendo la ciudad, ¡tienes que cuidar de ti mismo! ¡El señor Lancer se pondrá histérico si te duermes en clase otra vez y la gente se está empezando a preguntar a dónde vas todos los días en medio de las lecciones! Si sigues así no sólo pondrás en peligro tu salud, ¡también correrás el riesgo de que todos descubran que eres Danny Phantom!

Sabía que tenía razón. Un montón de gente, mi profesor e incluso algunos de los chicos A incluidos habían empezado a hacer preguntas. ¡Tarde o temprano la gente iba a descubrir que Danny Phantom y Danny Fenton eran el mismo! No podía permitir que ese ocurriese.

Frotándome los ojos para detener las lágrimas, sonreía a Sam y a Tucker.

-Tenéis razón chicos. Lo… Lo siento. No quería gritaros. Supongo que estoy algo cansado –Les pedí perdón con una mirada. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¡Te perdonamos Danny! –dijo Tucker.

-Sí, nosotros también sentimos haberte gritado –agregó Sam en voz baja.

Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto Casper, y gemí. Hoy no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarme al mayor abusón de la escuela, Dash. Sam y Tucker me lanzaron una mirada de compasión cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Pero tan pronto como mi mano sujetó la manilla de la puerta principal, perdí el aliento y una niebla azul salió de mis labios. Tanto Tucker como Sam vieron mi sentido fantasmal y de inmediato rebuscaron sus mochilas en busca de armas. Pero les detuve.

-No os preocupéis. Yo me encargo –mirando a mi alrededor me aseguré de que nadie estaba mirando y me transformé en mi alter-ego, Danny Phantom. El pelo negro oscuro se volvió blanco como la nieve, verde neón brillante sustituyó al azul claro y vaqueros y camiseta blanca se transformaron en el traje blanquinegro con el conocido logo de DP en el pecho.

-Estaré bien –les dije con una sonrisa- Es mejor que sólo uno de nosotros llegue tarde y no los tres. Estaré de vuelta antes de que os deis cuenta.

Y con eso despegué para buscar al fantasma que había despertado a mi sexto sentido. El frío aire de la mañana me acariciaba la cara y revolvía mi pelo mientras me elevaba más y más sobre la ciudad. Unas cuantas personas me descubrieron, y gritaron mi nombre.

-¡Eh, mirad! ¡Es Danny Phantom!

Sonriendo levemente, saludé con la mano a la multitud que detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para observarme. Tengo que admitir que ser famoso es bastante entretenido incluso si la gente no sabe que en realidad soy un chico de catorce años que, por ironías del destino, es el hijo de los mejor Cazadores de Fantasmas de Amity Park. Mis padres deben ser los únicos en toda la ciudad que todavía piensan que Danny Phantom no es un héroe. Siguen intentando convencer a los demás de que todos los fantasmas son malvados, pero por suerte nadie les hace caso. Aunque incluso si nadie les apoya ellos siguen tratando de capturarme continuamente. Riendo para mis adentros hice una pirueta, aterrizando en lo alto de un edificio púrpura.

_Me pregunto qué harían si supieran que todo este tiempo han estado cazando a su propio hijo. Me pregunto qué haría la gente si supieran que soy un _halfa. Eso pensaba para mí mismo, sentado con los pies balanceándose sobre la cornisa.

_**-Ahhhh sí mi niño, ¿me pregunto si serían capaces de despreciarte? ¿Matarte? ¿O quizá arrancarte tu mitada fantasma pensando que Phantom está controlándote.**_

Y por segunda vez en un mismo día fui bruscamente sacado de mis ensoñaciones. Pero esta vez, grité un poco y me caí de la cubierta del edificio. Demasiado confundido para pensar de forma coherente, acabé estrellándome contra el suelo y luchando por controlar el aliento. Escaneando frenéticamente por la misteriosa voz que me había hecho caer. Pero todo lo que vi fueron humanos preocupados.

-¿Estás bien Phantom? –preguntó un hombre mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Un grupo de gente se había agolpado a mi alrededor, todos con diversos grados de preocupación.

Todavía algo descolocado, sonreí nerviosamente y contesté- Sí. Estoy… Estoy bien.

_**-¿Oh, así que lo estás?**_

-¡GAH! –grité al tiempo que me giraba bruscamente para enfrentarme al fantasma que me había pillado por sorpresa. Perlo lo que vi hizo que abriese a boca como un pez. Un hombre flotaba casi un metro por encima del suelo. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rojos y rasgos agudos y bien definidos.

Mi corazón sed etuvo por un momento y traté de preguntar lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos- ¿Eres… eres un…?

El hombre misterioso sonrió y se acercó para que sólo yo pudiese escucharle.

_**-No, no soy un halfa como tú**_ –Entonces se alejó flotando de manera que todos pudiesen escucharle-. _**Pero, jovencito, soy un fantasma y uno muy poderoso también. **__**Estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia. Aléjate. **__**¡Abandona a estos míseros humanos! ¡Únete a mí y juntos tomaremos el control! **__**¡Los humanos son débiles! Y no sé por qué les protejes. **__**Si te niegas a venir a mi lado juro que te haré tanto daño que me suplicarás que te mate para deshacerte con él.**_

Pues los fantasmas pueden morir si son desintegrados. Para entonces los reporteros habían llegado y estaban grabándolo todo. Todos los humanos contuvieron el aliento al oír la declaración del fantasma. Apostaría a que todos ellos estaban pensando lo mismo, _"¿abandonaría su héroe dejándoles a su merced?" _Lo cierto es que el fantasma parecía realmente poderoso.

Tras un instante de silencio, hablé. Bueno, en realidad me reí. ¡Pero es que no pude evitarlo! ¡Sonaba taaaaaan parecido a Vlad! Ignorando las miradas, me deslicé hasta el suelo en un ataque de risa. ¡El fantasma misterioso estaba furioso! Si las miradas matasen, yo sería un montoncito de cenizas ardientes. Él gruñó y se lanzó hacia mí. Agarrando mi traje, me levantó en el aire, fulminándome con esos malignos ojos rojos.

_**-¿Qué. Es. **__**Tan Divertido?**_–escupió.

Por fin paré de reír y le devolví la mirada. Una sonrisa traviesa se coló en mi rostro mientras hablaba.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te he molestado? ¿No estás acostumbrado a que tu oponente se resista, a que no? Bueno lo siento colega, pero verás conozco a este otro chiflado que lleva intentando que me uniese a él desde que comencé a proteger a los humanos. ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que lo ha intentado todo! ¡Me ha secuestrado, ha amenazado a otros, incluso trató de descubrirme! ¡Pero no lo ha conseguido nunca! ¡Ni siquiera cuando me torturó! Y si nunca me rendí ante él ¿qué es lo que te hace tan especial?

Por un segundo nadie dijo nada. Entonces un murmullo se apoderó de la multitud de espectadores, del que sólo logré captar algunas frases sueltas.

_-¿Ha sido t... torturado?_

_-¡Hay otro fantasma intentando volverle malo!_

_-¡Tío! ¡Yo me mearía de miedo en su lugar! __Phantom es muy valiente, resistiéndose._

-_Quedarse…_

_-Luchando por nosotros…_

-¿_Descubrirle? ¿Qué está escondiendo?_

Me estremecí al oír ese último comentario pero tuve que descartarlo de inmediato cuando el fantasma antropomorfo me lanzó contra el suelo. La cabeza me dolía como si acabase de ser atropellado por un tren tras hacer contacto con el asfalto. Me di cuenta de que algunas personas hicieron muecas de dolor al oír el horroroso golpe.

"_**Lo que me hace especial"**_ dijo _**"es que yo. Nunca. Fallo."**_ Y sonriendo como un loco señaló a mi patética forma en el suelo.

"_**¡Te arrepentirás de esto Danny Phantom! ¡Me aseguraré de ello!"**_

Pero antes de que pudiese replicarle, el fantasma misterioso soltó una risa que heló mi sangre y desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

**N/T.: **¡Necesito ayuda! Lo cierto es que Danny Phantom me la he visto casi toda en inglés, así que hay algunos términos específicos, como "halfa" o "fruit loop" que no sé cómo se tradujeron al español. Si alguien lo sabe, por favor decídmelo en un comentario o PM y os estaré muy, muy agradecida :)

¡Y con eso dicho, bienvenidos a mi primera traducción para el fandom de Danny Phantom! ¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

(A día de hoy la historia tiene ocho capítulos y contando) :)


End file.
